1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for using chip information, and in particular to a circuit for using chip information capable of using information stored in a target chip so that the target chip can be correctly controlled.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, for controlling chip information, a controller is used. For example, when a user wants to use a DRAM with a 100 ns of an access time, the user inputs information related to the access time into a controller capable of controlling the DRAM chip. Thereafter, the controller controls the DRAM chip using the information stored therein. In addition, if a VGA chip is provided in a certain system, a user sets up information related to the VGA chip.
However, a controller can perform a control operation only within a range previously set by a user, so if a user wants to exchange the chip being used with a new one, the user must setup the chip information again, whereby it is inconvenient. In addition, due to the re-setup, malfunctions may happen.